A Twist in the Snow
by Miranda Cougar
Summary: Malina, Kerns younger sister is hunting down the harper but what extremes must she take to free her brother of the mad man. Warning: Spoiler Takes place when the harper tries to steal Ainsy from Kern.
1. Don't move so fast!

Night fell upon her as she brushed away her lovely blonde hair, her blue eyes held lust and craving. She wore not much in this perilous season of cold but her tight black pants and her cut off top allowing her ribs and naval in clear view. Chains latched to her tight black leather the soft leather top making no effort to cover ripe breasts that only filled men's eyes with longing for her. Many she had turned astray for how could they understand her? Who she hunted?

For 3 years she had hunted for that damned Harper who had chased away her brother and now on that breath-taking night she knew she could finish him. She knew he had not known of her being Kern's younger sibling also not of her chase of him. She had killed many trespassers who seemed to know to much. She had simply made love to them and slit their throats. Call her a whore if you must, but it was truly affective for her sex to fill man with longing and strip him of his values.

She longed to see her brother once more and her heart filled with bitter-sweet emotions. Sweet for her kind brother who had tucked her in at night and sang her many times to sleep before the sorrowful night his parents drove him from her. Bitter for the piece of shit Harper whose name made her clench her knife and occasionally the crossbow on her back. She used this often to hunt and fastened the bolts herself from raw iron. She now fell into silent snow she shivered quietly to herself and as she closed and squinted her left eyes pin pointing the harpers head in the crossbow view with the other.

She then saw something that made her blood curdle, her brother filled with jealousy, then she spied the Harper taking the hand of a woman and leading her to the inn. Her grip tightened in confusion. Why did he not finish him? Why did that damned Harper not even try? Why was now her brother arguing with a black haired woman? So many questions they all puzzled her. She thought she'd better spy, to become the inside of it all. She got her pack from her shoulders and searched through it.

She pulled out many knives and bolts, many throwing blades and kunai she had acquired from a wandering ninja who fell head over heels for her and that she had to kill. She pulled out a dress, very bland and plain she looked around as she stripped herself of her hunting attire and pulled the dress over her naked body. She looked down her body and knew that no clothes she wore could make her less attractive. She sighed and shoved her crossbow in the pack along with the many other acquired items. She pulled it to her shoulders and breathed in the cold day and walked down some way to the inn. She saw Kern in the barn and smiled at the thought of being so close to her loving brother once more. She shook it off as he glanced her way.

She looked at him and waved very normally no "Hun" or "Sweetie" like she used when speaking to other people. Her head turned from him as her pack fell to her hands. She took on the look of an innocent school girl and knocked on the door gently. As the door opened she saw a young man about in his 20's this was Wat who immediately took liking to her. "Hello miss." he said as he referred to all of them that way. She smiled sweetly and said very shyly, "I was hoping I might find a room if your not full." she looked down at her feet.

Wat looked behind him "Miss Ainsy!" he called and Ainsy came to the the door, the woman she'd seen earlier. An anger broke in her but she subdued it and smiled sweetly. "She says she'd like a room." he said smiling at the new comer. "Of course we have room." Ainsy said smiling to now. Then a dark figure rose from them apparently the Harper seeing her pretty face instantly drew a devilish grin. Inside her she snickered as he was falling for her persuasive looks.

She smoothed her plain dress, "What's your name lass?" he said his grin still apparent. She paused for a second, "Angeline" she said smiling hiding her true name, Malina. This was better for her and Kern. The Harper spoke gingerly, "Well m'lady Angeline, and please come inside." Malina smiled and as they cleared away she gracefully walked in with a gait timid and beautiful. She moved to the hall way finding an unused room. She sat on the bed and placed her burden on the smooth sheets as she looked through them and slid her weaponry under her clothes and folded her crossbow to fit her rucksack.


	2. Don't turn back Malina!

She sighed now staring at the blank wall, her eyes watching the print as if it moved on it's own. How could she ever stop the harper? Then a grave idea wormed into her mind, grim, and it seemed to make her almost throw up. She would trick him, trick him into thinking he had her. Her stomach lurched once more at the thought and she gave a quick dry heave. She shook it off and fluffed her long hair when he, Wat called her to dinner. She sat at the table in new clothes about as plain as the others but a bit more low cut at the neck. The harper had noticed it right off and had snuck glances at her chest. She noticed that Kern had been staring at her as well as though he knew her.

This though didn't discourage her, she knew he wouldn't remember, knew he would just shake it off when he couldn't remember. She noticed to his sharp stares at the harper and something in her wanted to crush the harpers head in her hands. She sat back as Kern fought with him about music coming from the heart and she made a statement, "True," she agreed with Kern as he said that only true music comes from within, " but there is many different types of music." she said and then went silent. Now she strongly wished she hadn't said that as Kern gave her hateful glares across the table. She had done nothing more but look at her plate and ate carefully and slowly.

Shortly after dinner the harper would play his music and all the others around her were entranced by it. She found herself almost repelled to the harp and it's player. Her eyes watched his hands work down every string every note and something in her snapped. She rose from the spot she was in and went to her room closing the door behind her. She hadn't cared if they'd noticed or not but she snapped back and shook her head. What had told her to leave she didn't quite know but she thanked Arn and then heard some fighting and looked a ways down the hall to see Kern and "Ainsy" as she'd found out from Wat's call.

She walked a distance out and overheard there conversation and the harper that practiced tunes close by. She then saw Kern leave, her mind spun with questions that she believed she had not the time to learn. She stopped to see the harper as he made his way toward Ainsy and grabbed her shoulders and as she shook his hands from herself. She listened as she called Kern's name and then retreated to the house. Now Malina took in what had happened, but knew of nothing to do. Ainsy walked past her a sullen expression held her face and she smiled briefly to Malina. Then the harper looked at her as she stood in the hall way after Ainsy had gone to sleep and he smiled at her, grimly, as though he could have her whenever he wanted.

She walked out the most of the way and was quickly guided to take a seat by his eyes. As she sat there her eyes twinkled, "Now to set my plan to action." she thought and batted long eyelashes at him. His eyes shone with lust and he grabbed her hand and brought his lips to it then slowly lifted, she thought her hand might fall off at his touch and it eat at her but she subsided it. "You are very pretty." he said and looked into her eyes as his hands went up her leg. She pushed off and smoothed her dress, she stood slowly and kneeled to whisper in his ear and walked toward the hall.

Anger blew in his eyes as he trudged toward the courtyard were he found Tolly close by he smiled grimly and played his harp to summon the beast. She watched from were she sat watched him closely a critical look smeared across her face. What would he do from this anger, then she saw it the feragh. As it looked in Tolly's direction there was a quick scream, a leap, and there lay a lifeless body upon the frozen land.


End file.
